


Sgt. Frog: The Amnesiac girl and the tower of Pandora

by yokozach



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Psychological, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokozach/pseuds/yokozach
Summary: The next day after a failed Invasion plan, Keroro decided to buy some gunpla to relieve stress. on his way home, however, he encountered a girl that seems to have lost her memory. this is the story of the platoon and little amnesiac girl whose past might decide their future.
Kudos: 5





	1. An Unfortunate Encounter

**A tribute to my childhood favorite, I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**Just as a warning, though, this story will still be funny, expect dark themes in it later on.**

Summer vacation, the period many children love. Most of them are traveling around the country, going to the beach, hanging out with friends, or even-

**"STUPID FROG!"**

"Why is that awful ice cream still here, you were supposed to throw it all away!"

(Natsumi Hinata, daughter of the Hinata household, #1 fear of the frogs)

"My bad, it seems I missed a few of them, Natume-dono."

(Sergent Keroro, Leader of the Keroro Platoon, maid of the Hinata household, can't help but slip on banana peels)

Natsumi: "Geez, if it were just normal ice cream, then I would be fine, but this..."

She immediately presents said ice cream to Keroro.

Natsumi: "Who the heck would eat curry-flavored ice cream!"

"I don't see what the problem is, doesn't everyone love curry?"

Suprised, both Keroro and Natsumi look at the dining table to see who was speaking.

"Ku Ku Ku..."

(Kururu, Strategist and Communications Staff Officer of the Keroro Platoon, has a love for curry, his moral compass is like Wheel of Fortune)

Keroro: "Actually, I'm pretty sure you're the only person who'd like that."

"Dangit Kululu, if you hadn't changed all the ice cream flavors to curry, then our invasion plan would've been successful!"

(Giroro, Corporal in the Keroro platoon, has a crush on Natsumi though too embarrassed to say out loud, loves trains)

"I agree as well; after all, although I knew this plan was going to fail, I could've enjoyed the unsold units."

(Tamama, Private Second Class in the Keroro Platoon, love sweets and has mood swings)

Kululu: "Whaaat, I thought everyone loved curry!?"

Keroro: "Well, people do like it, but not that way."

"It was truly awful that the rare flavor ice cream monopoly plan failed."

Everyone turned there heads toward the sofa.

"I really wanted to see the flavors I suggested be released, too bad it didn't happen."

(Dororo, ninja assassin of the Keroro Platoon, had an awful childhood thanks to Keroro)

Keroro: "... about that... Dororo."

Dororo: "Huh?"

Keroro: "We... didn't hear any of your suggestions..."

Dororo: "Eh!?"

Keroro: "Well, I mean, it doesn't really matter since it failed, so... hehe."

**TRAUMA SWITCH: ON**

Dororo: "Your so awful, Keroro-kun."

Dororo is now sulking in the corner of the room.

Keroro: "Anyway, I'm gonna head out to buy a gunpla, see ya-"

Natsumi: "Hold it."

Keroro stopped in his place, turning his head to Natsumi, afraid.

Keroro: "W-what do you n-need, Natsumi-dono?"

Natsumi: "... Did you make sure to do everything?"

Keroro: "Eh... ah yes I did, yes mam."

Natsumi: "... Are you sure?"

Keroro: "Y-yes..."

Natsumi: "... If you say so."

Keroro squealed in happiness and headed straight towards the front door.

Keroro: "Thank you so very much, see ya."

And just like that, Keroro headed out to buy a gunpla.

Natsumi: "Stupid frog, just watch him bring a huge stack of them back here."

"huh, nee-chan, did Sergent just leave?"

(Fuyuki Hinata, son of the Hinata household, best friends with Keroro, loves the occult)

Natsumi: "he just left to buy some things."

Fuyuki: "I hope he's alright."

Natsumi: "Is something wrong?"

Fuyuki: "I went online, and it seems that today, the color green is bad luck."

Natsumi: "Huh, is that so, well, if anything happens to him, it'll probably be his fault."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Keroro: "Gunpla, gunpla, I got gunpla, yahoo!"

After 15 minutes of looking around the store, he bought five models.

Keroro: "I can't wait to take these back an- OUCH!"

With his sight hindered by the models, he ended up colliding into a bunch of people. On further inspection, it seems that he cant advance through the vast crowd.

Keroro: "Dangit, looks like I can't go through this way, I'll have to go through the alley."

And so he went through the alley. It was perfect, there weren't any people, and it was very wide, a truck could pass through.

Keroro: "Thank god."

????: *pant*, *pant*

Keroro: "Time to head home."

????: *pant*, *pant*

Keroro: "Today was a good-"

***CRASH***

Keroro: "Ouch!"

Keroro collided with someone running at high speeds, causing him to fall and drop all his figures.

Keroro: "that hurt."

Keroro: "Hey, watch where you-... huh?"

Keroro was about to yell at the stranger, well, he was until he saw who it was. It was a little girl, long white shiny hair, blue clothes, she looked around six. Keroro was about to apologize until he saw the little girl was unconscious. Keroro immediately went to her to see if she was alright.

Keroro: "Hey, are you alright?"

????: "ngh."

Keroro: "Thank goodness, you're all-"

***STOMP***

Suddenly, he heard a loud stomping sound in front of him, and what did he see? It was a colossal creature, it didn't look like any space animal he's ever seen. It looked like a Sabertooth, it had red capes on its back, horns on its head, over 10 feet tall and 7 feet wide, and was breathing fire. Keroro was terrified, he didn't have anything on him to protect himself.

Keroro: 'What do I do, I need to run, but I can't leave her here so what do-'

**Use me**

Keroro: "huh, who's there?"

**Use me**

Keroro looked around to find the source of the voice, and that's when he saw it. A small green diamond-shaped gem, it had a sword and shield symbol inside of it. Keroro picked up the stone and inspected it.

Keroro: "What is this, a gem- GAH!"

The Gem filled the whole place with a bright green light. It immediately dissipated, accompanied by the sound of glass being shattered. And in his right hand was a sword with a golden hilt and a green blade. And in his other hand is a green shield with a yellow star on it.

Keroro: "Wha-what the heck is this!?"

**"ROOAAAAARRRR"**

Keroro remembered about the danger in front of him and said danger is heading right towards him.

Keroro: "Stay away!"

Keroro instinctively held his shield in front of him, what he didn't expect was that he was not pushed back by the attack, but is withstanding it.

Keroro: "Eh?"

Keroro was moving on its own so naturally. For some reason, he just knows how to use them.

Keroro: 'How am I doing this, well who cares, I'm winning so I'll take it!'

Keroro used his shield to make the monster off balanced. Right after using his shield, he jumps forward, gripping his sword, and slashes.

***FWSH***

Instantaneous, it was split in half in a mere second. The creature's dead halves fell to the ground and then started to quickly disintegrate away. 

Keroro: "I... I... I DID IT!"

Keroro was jumping in joy, he defeated the monster and saved the girl. The girl.

Keroro: "Crap, I almost forgot about her."

Keroro went straight back to the girl.

Keroro: "Are you alright?"

????: "ngh."

The girl was finally starting to wake up. Though she still looked a bit tired, she was awake. She was able to sit up on her own. After looking around, she looked at Keroro and says, "Who am I?"

Keroro: "Huh?"

**And thus begins the tale of the amnesiac girl and the Tower of Pandora.**


	2. The Amnesiac girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the mystery girl lost her memories, he decided to go back home and seek the aid of Kururu.

Keroro: "I'm back."

Fuyuki: "Welcome back, Sergent."

Keroro: "Morning, Fuyuki-dono, is something the matter?"

Fuyuki: "Oh, you see, actually when I looked online, I saw- huh?"

Fuyuki was about to mention today's unlucky color when he finally noticed that there is a little girl right behind Keroro.

Fuyuki: "Sergent, who that behind you?"

Keroro looked behind him at the girl, standing there, afraid. She was standing right behind Keroro, using him as a shield against the boy.

Keroro: "Actually, I don't know either."

Fuyuki: "eh?"

Keroro" That doesn't matter now though, I'm gonna bring her to my room, see ya."

Right after saying goodbye to a confused Fuyuki, Keroro headed straight to his room, The Basement, with the girl.

Keroro: "Can you climb down the ladder, need any help?"

????: "...no... I can climb..."

After climbing down the ladder, Keroro and the girl headed straight to the door. Inside was both Giroro and Tamama.

Keroro: "Giroro, Tamama, have you seen Kururu, I need to ask him for something."

Tamama: "I think he's in his room, what do you- huh?"

Both Giroro and Tamama finally noticed the little girl right behind him.

There was silence in the air, well until Giroro decided to pull a gun at Keroro.

Giroro: "You bastard, can't believe you'd go far enough to kidnap a little girl."

Keroro: "I didn't kidnap her!"

Tamama: " ** Then did she seduce you!? ** "

Keroro: "Not that either, anyway I need you two to watch her while I get Kururu, bye."

Right after telling Giroro and Tamam to watch the girl. Keroro headed into the fridge to look for Kururu.

Giroro: "So... can I ask your name?"

????: "...!"

The girl looked worried, she started to twiddle her thumbs together, then she says, "... I don't remember."

Giroro: "Eh!?"

Tamama: "Eh, you don't remember your name!?"

????: "No... I'm sorry... "

The air got thicker, both Giroro and Tamama realized they asked an uncomfortable question. They realized she was probably scared, anyone would be if they didn't remember their own name.

Tamama: "So..."

Tamama tried to lighten the mood by giving the girl a loli-pop.

Tamama: "Do you like candy?"

????: "Candy?"

Tamama: "Yeah, candy, I can give you some if you'd like?"

????: "...What's candy?"

Both of them were shocked; after all, almost every child knows what candy is. They knew then that it's not just her name she doesn't remember, it's her entire memory.

Keroro: "I'm back!"

Keroro rushed out of the fridge to meet back with them, that's when he noticed the atmosphere. It was so thick that you needed multiple knives to cut through it.

Keroro: "Uh... did something happen while I was gone?"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kururu: "So you want me to help restore her memory."

Keroro: "Yes."

Kururu: "I know that's what you want, but is that what she wants?"

Keroro: "...!"

Keroro looked back at the girl.

????: "...please... I want to remember."

Keroro: "Are you sure?"

????: "yes... please."

Kururu: "Alrighty, then, please follow me."

Everyone left the lab following Kururu, what they didn't expect was that they went back to Keroro's room. Sitting in the middle was something huge covered in a drape.

Keroro: "Um...what is that?"

Kururu: "Looks like you were able to bring it after all."

"It was very messy in there; fortunately, I was able to find it, or, like, needed organization?"

(Angol Mois, calls Keroro uncle, was supposed to destroy the earth but missed the date due to sleeping, or, like, extra beauty sleep?)

Kururu: "now then..."

Kururu went towards the mysterious object and pull off the drape revealing...

Keroro: "...!"

Giroro: "...!"

Tamama: "...!"

Kururu: "Tada, the Soul Diver."

Back in action, baby.

Tamama: "This is what we used when Dororo's trauma switch wouldn't turn off, right, Sarg-"

Keroro: "don't wanna."

Tamama: "Eh, Sargent!"

Giroro: "That's right, last time Keroro ended up with his trauma switch flipped on, he did deserve it though." 

Tamam: "..."

Tamama: "...Giroro-san, help get Sergeant in the machine."

Giroro: "...Right..."

After a bunch of pulling, punching, and bribing, They were able to get Keroro into the machine. They were all set.

Kururu: "Now then, if you excuse me..."

Kururu: "press!"

"AAAH!!"

After the shock, the three frogs were sent into the girl's mind. However, when they got inside, they saw something that they didn't expect.

Keroro: "What the!?"

Giroro: "Huh!?"

Tamama: "What!?"

Kururu: "What's wrong, when someone has amnesia, their memories are usually locked up in a cage, let me guess, too many locks?"

Keroro: "Actually... there's nothing here."

Kururu: "Huh?"

Keroro: " It's absolutely empty."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Since they realized they couldn't do anything, they decided to leave the girl's head.

Kururu: "Well, it looks like we're stuck."

Keroro: "So what do we do now?"

Kururu: "Since we can't find her memories, this means then that most likely someone took them."

Keroro: "They were stolen!?"

Kururu: "Most likely, now onto the next problem... her name."

Everyone looked confused.

Kururu: "We can't keep calling her 'she' and 'her,' she needs an actual name."

Keroro: "Let me pick, let me pick!"

Giroro: "That's never really been your forte."

Keroro: "How rude, I can think of good names!"

Kururu: "Then how about I do it."

Tamama: "You are the last person we want doing that, you'd probably name her after curry."

Kururu: "Tch."

????: "...pretty."

All eyes were on the girl.

????: "what is this?"

Giroro: "That's a flower, specifically a lily."

????: "...Lily..."

Kururu: "Well that setles that."

"huh?"

Kururu: "Her name, let's just call her Lily and end it at that."

Giroro: "Wait you can't just-"

????: "I like it."

"Eh?"

????: "Lily... I like it."

She walked toward them, and then with a very innocent and gentle smile says, "My name is Lily, please treat me well, teehee."

** *CRACK* **

Kururu's glasses cracked and fell straight backward.

Lily: "Eek, what happened!?"

Giroro: "That's right, he can't handle innocent minded people."

Keroro: "Well, with that done, I'd like to show everyone something, tada!"

Keroro pulls out a green diamond shape gem.

Tamama: "What is that?"

Keroro: "It's an Asterisk, found it in an alleyway!"

Giroro: "An Asterisk?"

Keroro: "Yeah, an As-...wait, why do I know its name?"

Keroro: "well, that doesn't matter, check this out!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Amid all of the events happening at the Hinata household, once again, Dororo was utterly forgotten.

Dororo: "What a beautiful day, I should go and convince Keroro to go outdoors today."

" ** Long ago, when Prometheus took the heavenly fire from Zeus." **

Dororo: "huh, who said that?"

" ** This Annoyed Zeus, so he decided to take matters in his own hands." **

Dororo decided to follow the voice, which leads him to a nearby park.

" ** He introduced to Prometheus Pandora and gave her a box." **

When he looked around for the voice, he saw someone reading from a book on a bench.

" ** Pandora opened the box, unleashing chaos upon the world. ** "

It was a young keronian; he was navy blue, wearing a jacket with the gaming logo pins, had glasses, and had a game controller symbol on his cap and stomach.

" ** Pandora realized what she had done and tried to close the box." **

His eyes had three colors: red, blue, and yellow.

" ** In the end, she was able to close the box. However, it is said that that something was left inside." **

Dororo decided to approach the keronian.

" ** Many have said it was hope, others believe it contained the end of the world. In the end, it is up for interpretation." **

Dororo: "hello."

"Oh, hello there, may I ask your name?"

Dororo: "Sure, I am Dororo, I am an assassin aiding in the invasion of this planet Pekopon; may I ask your name?"

The young Keronian suddenly deep in thought, then he looks at Dororo with a smile and says, "Alright, you can call me Soruru; it's nice to meet you." 


	3. The Deadly Sin Asterisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kururu studies the asterisk and finds something very interesting about it

"Wow, that looks so cool, Sergeant," Tamama yelled, amazed.

After a green light and the sound of broken glass, a uniquely designed sword and shield appeared in Keroro's hands.

"Where the heck did those come from!?" Giroro questioned.

"Hehe, see, aren't they awesome, they're awesome right," Keroro asked pridefully.

While Keroro was doing a bunch of poses with his weapons, 

Kururu decided to see what he was holding out of pure curiosity, "Interesting, can I see them for a sec?"

"Eh, but why, though?" asked Keroro.

"Because why not," says Kururu blatantly.

"Er..." Keroro really doesn't have a choice here now, does he?

Kururu kept staring at Keroro, get closer and closer to his face. He really doesn't know about personal space, huh?

"Fine..." yep, he submitted.

Keroro Gave the weapons to Kururu, which immediately turned back to an asterisk.

"Hurray, hurray," with an asterisk in hand, Kururu ran out of there.

"Hey, get back here!" Keroro yelled at Kururu.

"Don't forget about us!" Giroro, Tamama, and Lily ran after them.

* * *

It' s been about 30 minutes since Kururu placed the asterisk in his analyzer to study it.

In the meantime, Keroro, Tamama, Mois, and Lily were playing old made in the middle of the lab.

Sitting on the wall, Giroro was cleaning his gun, minding his own business, though to be honest, it seems more like he just too shy.

Honestly Giroro, you really need to build up the courage and-

"Alright, will you shut up!" yelled Giroro, I was just making a point, jeez.

After building up some kind of courage, he walks to Lily to try and converse with her... but he ends up turning back, not even halfway.

Seriously, he needs to grow a-

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yells Giroro.

"Giroro, what are you doing over there?" asked Keroro.

"I'm... well... uh..." Giroro tried to make an excuse, but couldn't think of one.

"Nothing..." Giroro mutters.

Lily gave a confused look.

"Alrighty, looks like I'm finished," yells Kururu.

"About time, did you find out anything?" asks Keroro.

"I found out..." Kururu turns around in his chair very dramatically, 

there was a chill in the air, everyone takes a gulp in anticipation, and finally, to end the suspense, Kururu says, "absolutely nothing!"

***CRASH***

"Well... that was disappointing," says Tamama.

"Explain Kururu, what do you mean!?" yells Giroro.

"Come here," says Kururu.

Upon telling them, they came closer to look at the screen.

"Look at this," says Kururu.

"What are you...!" When Giroro looked at the screen, he noticed that there were strange symbols on it.

"What do they say?" asks Tamama.

"That's the thing, I don't know what it says, and that coming from the mouth of one of the smartest Keronians," says Kururu.

"Well, that sucks," says Keroro.

It seems that they're stuck. Now that the platoons only lead to Lily's memories didn't reveal anything, they've hit a wa-

"I can read it," says Lily.

"EH!"

Lily walks toward the screen to read it to everyone.

"Let's see..." Lily begins to read.

"The knight of greed, this asterisk shall be bestowed on the one that represents the deadly sin of greed... that's all I can understand," says Lily finishing up.

"So... this thing is called the knight asterisk," says Kururu.

"I'm a knight, huh?" says Keroro, "isn't that grea-"

"So wait, he Keroro can use it because he's a greedy person?" states Tamama.

"Gh... uh...Tamama?" Keroro tries to stop Tamama from talking, but unfortunately, Giroro takes his stead, "makes sense, he buys so much stuff and doesn't even touch them, he really is a greedy bastard."

"You don't have to go that far..." mutters Keroro.

"Um... whats a deadly sin?" asks Lily.

All eyes on Lily.

"You don't know what a deadly sin is?" asks Tamama.

"...no..." says Lily.

"The seven deadly sin," states Kururu.

Kururu takes the stage.

"are greed, pride, envy, lust, wrath, gluttony, and sloth. These sins were told in Christian teachings, though they've never actually been said in the bible, however," states Kururu.

"uh... how do you even know about that?" asks an annoyed Keroro.

"Why wouldn't I?" Says Kururu.

He has a point.

"Ku Ku Ku, this is really interesting, first the girl and now these asterisks," says Kururu.

"If I had to bet anything, they both have to be related to each other somehow. Unfortunately, we need more information," states Kururu.

"So, now what?" asks Giroro.

"Well..." Kururu going to state what they should do know; however, the missing platoon member finally decided to show up.

"Good morning everyone, how are... huh?" Dororo was about to greet everyone when he finally noticed Lily.

Dororo walks toward Lily and then asks in a gentle voice, "may I ask your name?"

"My name is Lily, may I ask yours?" Lily asks with a very innocent smile.

"You can call me Dororo, it's nice to meet you," says Dororo in a gentle voice.

"Everyone, I need your attention, I'd like to introduce you all to someone," yells Dororo.

"A new person, don't tell me it's another Amnesiac," says Giroro.

"An amnesiac? No, it's a Keronian," says Dororo.

"A Keronian?" asks Keroro.

"Yes," with that, Dororo steps to the side of the entrance and yells, " you can come in."

The gate of the lab opens, incomes a young Keronian that still has a tail, glasses,

navy blue color, game controller symbol on cap and stomach, a jacket, and his eyes are the three prime colors.

"Hi there everyone, my name is Soruru, it's nice to meet all of you!"

(Soruru, new frog, game addict, if anyone says anything about anime or games, he will go full-on nerd mode.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the writing style, what do you all think, please leave a review, I'd like to know what you think of the story so far, I will try to ask questions about the story if I'm able too
> 
> Have a great day, until next time


End file.
